


【迪托】戀愛吹襲，請小心戒備

by Nitsuki



Series: 大人物、小人物、無關重要的史詩 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Uke Bartolomeo, 仇人組, 堅持著彼此傷害到世界末日, 巴托受, 然而愛情總是一場颶風, 相愛相殺
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsuki/pseuds/Nitsuki
Summary: 巴托洛米奧無法不討厭卡文迪許。卡文迪許也討厭著巴托洛米奧討厭他的眼神。可是，誰說愛情關係必須互相喜歡才能成立？（※下篇有工口黃暴注意）
Relationships: Bartolomeo/Cavendish (One Piece), 迪托
Series: 大人物、小人物、無關重要的史詩 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792765
Comments: 19
Kudos: 10





	1. 戀愛吹襲，請小心戒備  上

前文提要

羅賓：「樓上玩得很開心的樣子，聽起來是山治君、劍士桑和小雞君呢。」

娜美：「那兩個人約好的明明不是今天，臨時改期了？這GV片場一樣的背景聲效，航海圖都要畫成同人圖。」

羅賓：「要畫嗎？」

娜美：「沒錢收的活誰要幹，小紅心能吃嗎？可惡竟然這麼會叫，似乎比山治君和索隆那種收音困難的還要好賣，這貝里從指縫間漏走的聲音真令人心碎！下次ATM君——咳，洛米男來過夜的話，得先在浴室、廚房、展望台都裝好錄影電話蟲——」

羅賓：「聽上去好像更激烈了，小雞君好像很好玩也很耐玩，有機會我也想玩玩看w」

巴托：「羅賓前輩不嫌棄的話我的身體隨時——（躺好）」

娜美：「各種意義上戰鬥力都很高啊這傢伙完全沒有底線呢。」

羅賓：「去年萬聖節郵購的皮鞭終於能用上了好開心。」

娜美：「姐姐如果不拍到你的話我能錄影嗎？」

羅賓：「事後請幫我拷貝一份謝謝w」

=+=+=+=+=

波濤洶湧的港口邊上，其中一幢房子連著個小小的簷蓬。

在那裡，卡文迪許終於找到了巴托洛米奧那個蠢貨。

他甚至沒有在簷蓬下面，而是倚靠在一旁吹得嘎嘎作響的支架上，一邊手臂隨意搭在屈起的膝，低著頭半坐著任由風雨迎面吹打，綠髮吹成一堆亂七八糟的濕海草。

「發什麼神經！在這裡幹嘛？起來！回去了。」

那人動也不動，卡文迪許心想也許是風雨聲太大，蓋過了他的聲音。打算走近點再說一遍時，那顆垂著的綠色腦袋忽地往前點了一下，又回到原來的位置。

是這樣的：

暴風雨吹襲的下午，巴托洛米奧從旅館二樓跳窗而出，走到隨時會被海浪卷走的港口邊，靠著隨時都有倒塌危機的棚架——

——睡著了。

卡文迪許有點崩潰。

他覺得應該有更為簡單直接的自殺方式。

聽笨蛋俱樂部裡，那個比他們船長穿得更不倫不類的傢伙說：「老大最近變得很奇怪。」

簡言之，就是本來已經很異類的巴托洛米奧，現在再加上了性情乖戾的特質。

脾氣暴燥，躲在房間的時間越來越長，有時連飯都不吃，出現時都帶著一股低氣壓。

平日通常是別人先招惹他才還擊，可是前來的路上卻主動攻擊破壞了兩艘海軍船隻，下船時還無端跟路過的另一個海賊團幹起架來，一個人赤手空拳連屏障都沒開就暴打著解決了對方全員，人家從準備出航變成了療傷。

真是天掉下來一個禍害，躲都躲不過。

據說，三天前，事情還沒這麼嚴重，船員見他心浮氣躁得不太對勁，還是有關心過的。

「嗯。他說什麼了？」

卡文迪許覺得巴托洛米奧很可能得了狂犬病，所以暴走著見人就咬，畢竟那傢伙的臉看起來就很具動物性。

「......說是因為天氣。」「......」

甘比亞以為自己沒說清楚，好心補充一下：

「因為天氣不好——」

**「神經病啊？！」**

卡文迪許一如以往溜出來尋找別的落腳處，避過粉絲們的瘋狂騷擾。登陸時就看見停泊在港口另一端那艘奇葩的船了，沒想到在第一間尋問的旅館就遇上了那個邪教。

大概旅館被包下了，對方毫不避諱地討論著眼前的壞情況。

本來，只要不影響自己的人氣，卡文迪許並不想多管閒事，更何況對方是巴托洛米奧那個混蛋。

可是，順著「結盟→命運共同體→巴托洛米奧出事→戰力下降→人氣下降」這種最後什麼都關他事的思維，即使卡文迪許不肯承認，但他從本質上就是個很多管閒事的人。

對於出現故障還突然玩起失蹤的老大，船員分成了「擔心他出事一定要去找他」及「覺得找到也不知道可以怎辦」兩派。

這是賺取人氣的絕佳機會，卡文迪許無法視而不見，無論是男、是女、還是個邪教組織，只要是活著有呼吸的生物，他就渴求著收割對方的崇拜目光。

有人為了賺錢不顧一切，有人為了爭權無所不為，而卡文迪許則為了得到他人的愛慕什麼都做。那是他人生的目標、存在的意義，以及在他認知裡唯一的身價指標。

「我出去找他。要是雨停了我還沒回來，你們再行動。」

卡文迪許現身於無助的人群中，為了更好地讓所有視線集中到他身上，他甚至站上了餐椅。一眾小混混驚訝的讚嘆聲很好地滋潤著他的心靈，頭頂餐燈的光線在亮澤的金髮上反射著，讓他散發出一種救世主的光芒。

「捲心菜人真好！」「平時常常吵架但你還是很關心老大嘛！」

「老大有你這樣可靠的朋友太好了！」「拜托了！捲心菜！」

**「不准叫捲心菜！是卡文迪許！！誰關心他了？！我是為了自己！」**

人氣就像金錢，有時不用怎麼耕耘就能流進口袋，有時則要努力賺取。卡文迪許冒著風雨找遍了城鎮，內心飆了許多不符形象的髒話，終於在港口看到了任務的衝線點。

然而，導致他一身狼狽的罪魁禍首，竟然毫無自覺地在睡覺。

巴托洛米奧這貨，就連什麼都不做的時候都能惹他生氣。他很崩潰。

要不是看到了打瞌睡的動作，卡文迪許也許還會考慮一下巴托洛米奧正在昏迷的可能性，畢竟眼下情況特殊，這不尋常地升級的腦抽行為背後，應該還是有點別的原因吧——

可能他生病燒壞腦了，可能他受到了什麼不為人知的重大打擊，也可能是他那盲目追捧草帽團的瘋狂終究把他僅餘的腦神經都燃燒殆盡。

（在一連串的假設裡，卡文迪許都沒想過，巴托洛米奧其實已經連續幾天沒好好睡覺這種更為直接的理由。）

凝視著從黑幫老大轉為全職痴漢再演變成腦殘的男人，他不太肯定目前為止的付出與收益還是不是成正比，然後說服自己：如果能成功把死對頭的小弟全數收服，那該是一件多麼美妙的事情。

而且，更重要的是，當巴托洛米奧身邊所有人都讚美著卡文迪許的時候，也許他就能意識到自己一直以來是何等有眼無珠了。

『啊，卡文迪許這麼好、這麼帥，我之前怎麼都不察覺呢！真是太過份了唄，一定要盡快向他道歉唄！』

他幾乎能聽見來自未來的巴托洛米奧淚流滿面的覺醒 ——雖然真正的巴托洛米奧什麼都沒有說，而所有人，包括我和正在看文的你，都知道無論來自哪個平行時空的巴托洛米奧都不可能說出這種鬼東西的—— 怎樣都好，卡文迪許稍微受到打擊的意志又重新振作起來。

近距離看，卡文迪許覺得巴托洛米奧的臉色不太對勁，呼吸的頻率也好像不太正常，但雨勢加上遮蔽著半張臉的濕髮讓他沒法很好地判斷。

發燒？果然笨蛋也會生病嗎？

他搖晃著對方的肩膊，手心傳來冰涼的觸感。

「喂，巴托洛米奧，快起來，要回去了。」

真是的，明明是個病人，卻連外套都不穿、跑了出來淋雨，丟下好好的床——

紅瞳倏地睜開，巴托洛米奧左肩像被燙到一樣縮開，地面倏然升起一道透明玻璃般的屏障，將卡文迪許殺個措手不及，一下子跌向後方。

「這混蛋！！」卡文迪許憤怒地從水窪裡爬起來，心想幸好黑色衣服比較耐髒——不！不對啊！哪來這麼兇狠的病人？！這不是異常地生氣勃勃嗎？！這感冒菌究竟是太強還是太弱了啊搞不懂！！

他看著屏障另一頭那團被雨水模糊了的身影，覺得自己被玩了。

彷彿在回應卡文迪許的疑問，屏障突然消失，眼前剩下縮成一團、側身倒在地上的巴托洛米奧。

這腦袋不正常的巴托洛米奧是頭猛獸。

如此想著，卡文迪許不再掉以輕心，改為攝手攝腳地繞到後面做好生擒的準備。

巴托洛米奧側躺著又閉上了眼，在他意識到一隻手被抓住想要反抗的時候，卡文迪許已經利索地把他另一隻手也掰到身後，鎖上了海樓石手銬。為了加倍安心，他甚至用髮帶將他的手指都穩妥地纏好，感覺報復了在德雷斯羅薩時被鎖上鐵鍊的事，心情愉快。

「好，這樣就放心了。」

卡文迪許抓住拉起無力掙扎的巴托洛米奧，但對方超不合作地軟癱著，地面又濕滑，只好先讓他跪坐、頭往前靠在卡文迪許肩上。

挨得這麼近，卡文迪許才聽到巴托洛米奧發出的那個聲音。

……像一隻受了傷的動物，從喉裡發出的悲鳴。

感到對方連身體都在發抖，卡文迪許心頭一緊，猛地拉開兩人的距離，撥開他額前的頭髮：半張著的眼睛目光散渙無神，呼吸困難般嘴唇微啟著喘息，臉上掛著不曉得是雨水還是淚水的東西，潮紅由臉頰蔓延至脖子，再往下看，胯部那裡隆起了個小帳篷……

「你究竟......

......被灌了多少春藥？！」

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 早陣子樓下的貓好吵，我突然想像了一下巴托如果發情會是怎樣的狀況。進入了春季氣候的海域，卻被逼停泊鎖定紀錄指針和補給什麼的。
> 
> 這是從生出浴室那篇之前就想到了的設定，在羅格鎮時打著兩份工（黑幫老大&鐵粉會會長）那麼忙碌，剩下需要發洩的精力應該沒剩很多，可以自己手動解決（對不起對於整天又哭又臉紅的乙女我無法想像其他方式（笑  
> 然後，千陽號上那些事觸發了某種開關——簡單來說就是被玩壞了，所以（。
> 
> 這個「大人物、小人物、無關重要的史詩」，前傳包含了巴托中心的清水文Your Biggest Fan，然後是香索巴托那篇（兩篇走著完全相反的路線我也不懂為什麼），走的是（完全不合理的）Stampede劇場版時間線。  
> 然後這個是正篇，主要是仇人組的迪托，定位是彼此傷害到世界末日的刀片，請小心食用（笑）


	2. 戀愛吹襲，請小心戒備  中

_啪。_

卡文迪許找到鎢絲燈的拉線開關，昏黃的光線勉強照亮了空置的小貨倉。

巴托洛米奧在角落裡蜷曲著身體，已經發情得神智不清，卡文迪許站在燈下，與他保持著一段安全的距離（雖然不清楚這是對誰而言的安全），一時間不知如何是好。

他夠力氣將巴托洛米奧抱進來，自然也能把他抱回去旅館。

可是，出於某種他也說不上的原因，他不想這樣的巴托洛米奧被其他人看到。

——是誰做出這種惡趣味的事情？什麼時候下的藥？幾日以來一直都是這種狀態嗎？都沒有人發現嗎？是船員裡的誰做的嗎？可惡……

他從來就很討厭推理小說。

因為每次都猜錯犯人，讓他有種智商低下的錯覺。

狂風暴雨被關在門外，他站在這裡就能聽到那夾雜著微弱嗚咽的喘息。

卡文迪許感到耳根微微發熱，腦海湧現無數個問題，卻混亂地無法思考出答案。

他小心翼翼地靠近，還神差鬼使地脫下了斗篷披了在巴托洛米奧身上，純粹因為覺得半裸著淋完雨大概會很冷。

啊、手銬……要解開嗎？不解開嗎？怎麼辦……

卡文迪許搞不清自己到底是什麼時候摟住了巴托洛米奧。對方像貓一樣在懷裡亂蹭，枕在頸窩的額頭有點發燙，熾熱的吐息噴在鎖骨上，連帶著鼻環的冰冷質感 ——

—— 是的，他非常清楚這是巴托洛米奧，即使是個不正常的巴托洛米奧，也確確實實是巴托洛米奧，然而，他也非常清楚地意識到……

他硬了。

他。卡文迪許。

對著這畫風全錯的巴托洛米奧。

可恥地。硬了。

「靠！！」

他不是沒玩過男人，只是無論是跟男的做、跟女的做，還是養花養竉物，還是買鞋買衣服，還是晚餐的牛扒幾成熟，他都是一個全方位地極之挑剔的人。挑剔到只要對方的身材比例、五官比例、行為動作稍稍不合心意，他根本提不起性欲。

所以現在，他腦內亂得像一團打了十個死結的毛線球，他覺得自己有點認知失調，認定這是因為巴托洛米奧正在散發著些奇怪的荷爾蒙，該死地干擾著他的腦電波。

然而，這麼一想，他對巴托洛米奧的臉從來都沒什麼意見。

那不是一張傳統定義為好看的臉，但是，正如最震撼人心的作品起初多數被嫌棄和輕視，直至畫家死後才被有眼光的人洞悉著發堀，然後跟風的眾人才終於從那濃霧剪影中嗅到了清晨的空氣、從那星辰的軌跡裡看出了時間流動一樣，這個人的臉也帶著同樣的特質，因而不受普通人賞識。

卡文迪許很執著於漂亮的東西，就好像蝴蝶總被花香吸引，而對其他雜草不屑一顧。對於美感的追求寫在他的基因與骨髓裡頭，藝術觸覺猶如一個極為精密準確的雷達，他是不會出錯的。

巴托洛米奧難受地扭動著，卡文迪許臉紅著收緊臂彎，感覺兩人的體溫持續升高，再這樣下去情況就要失控了。

「你白痴嗎……都這個樣子了，不會自己弄一下嗎……別、別蹭了！！」

雖然，就他對著發情的巴托洛米奧硬到快要爆炸這一點而言，他覺得他的人生都已經失控了。

「前輩……」

夢囈般的兩個音節，宛如一盤冷水迎頭倒下。

卡文迪許腦內一片空白。

—— 什麼？什麼嘛……

在以為他是誰呢……？

卡文迪許清楚知道自己對著巴托洛米奧有了生理上的反應。

可是，對方從一開始的張牙舞爪，變成這個撒嬌著一塌糊塗的樣子，是因為把他當成了……

……那個戴草帽的？

卡文迪許冷靜下來，失落感混合著憤怒和傷心襲向了他。

耳畔傳來悶悶的響雷聲。

為什麼？做過了嗎？怎樣發生的？下藥的是草帽團裡的誰嗎？巴托洛米奧倒貼上去被嫌棄著教訓了？草帽那個白癡不像懂得做這種事……是妮可羅賓嗎？在德雷斯羅薩時他就拼命地保護著……或者是那個劍士嗎？在離開德雷斯羅薩的船上，卡文迪許就逮到過巴托洛米奧對著那傢伙的背影花痴著發呆……

可惡，這個那個都好討厭。

對了——巴托洛米奧也是討厭著他的。

就是給他清醒一秒鐘，他都會用來彈得遠遠的，不願意碰到卡文迪許吧？更何況是這樣被摟抱著。

他之前都在想什麼呢？

這個不知好歹、品味低俗、有眼無珠態度囂張行為劣等的混帳傢伙。

卡文迪許想從這樣的人身上得到些什麼呢？

平時不屑與他人來往的自己，打從遇見了巴托洛米奧，卻任由這個總在挑釁自己的人在身邊糟心礙眼。

對方顯然是討厭著卡文迪許的，那投向卡文迪許的眼裡透露著一種下意識的嫌棄，可是他一而再、再而三地在卡文迪許身邊打轉，好像有隻無形之手把他一次次推過來困在自己的視線裡。

在競技場後台的時候就算了，可是連在戰場裡都會突然從天上掉到他面前是什麼鬼？赴邀前往海賊萬博時，幾千艘船之中都剛好停泊在對方那艘奇葩玩具船旁邊又是怎樣？！完全沒有約好就在同一片海域被困同一座小島上，而且對方還剛好被誰灌了春藥在發情，好巧不巧就讓他英雄救美了？

卡文迪許無法真心討厭巴托洛米奧，卻礙於面子不得不擺出討厭對方的態度，實際上，他只是很討厭對方那個眼神，好像以為他與競技場裡那些吃著人血饅頭的群眾一樣惡劣。

他看著懷裡的人，受傷地回想起在德蕾斯羅薩時，他每次遇險自己都那麼擔心地叫喊著他的名字，可是這傢伙在戰鬥裡開個屏障卻把自己擋了在外面，甚至打算犧牲掉自己來幫妮歌羅賓擋炸彈，後來還採用了那種自殺式的方法……

他，卡文迪許，看上了個與他誓不兩立的死對頭，這死對頭還暗戀著其他人，而那其他人卻是連這貨的名字都沒法記住的一堆混蛋，那堆混蛋不單是他的情敵，裡頭還混了個卡文迪許的救命恩人。

真是太扯了。

唯一的合理解釋（在卡文迪許的思考邏輯裡）就是， **這絕對是愛神的一齣惡作劇** 。

巴托洛米奧的一切都與卡文迪許完全相反，又完美地互補著，他們就像兩塊彌補著對方缺失的砌圖，本應理所當然地結合，卻在命運作弄著安排下成了天敵。

北海有個傳說，惡魔造出了一面顛倒是非的鏡子，不小心摔破了，化成了千千萬萬的碎片，其中兩片落在一個小男孩的眼裡和心裡，讓他的內心結了冰，再也認不出原本的戀人——他本幻想著巴托洛米奧是那種淒美故事裡的厭世主角，誰都看不順眼，而卡文迪許能有計劃地逐步攻陷他——那時他還沒目睹對方對草帽路飛那近乎瘋狂的傾慕，以及極為誇張到押上生命的愛屋及烏。

好了，現在都發情到神智不精了，腦內卻全是不知道哪個情敵。

人都被他抱到了，可是他在對方心裡連個狗屁地位都沒有。

他好想，好想好想得到那種奮不顧身的愛，好想得到這個強大得有資格與他並駕齊驅的人，想抹去對方眼裡的厭惡、換上信任……

「嗚……前輩……」

那兩個音節在卡文迪許腦內迴響著，他知道只要草帽路飛一天還活著，他都沒有一絲機會。

太不公平了。

他又不是想要得到什麼強人所難的東西，又不是要做什麼傷天害理的事情。

卡文迪許從來都只是想要被愛而已，他為了能讓人喜歡，什麼都做，他都把自己修葺得完美無瑕了，為什麼對巴托洛米奧來說還是不夠好呢？

他連誤會自己不是單戀的餘地都沒有。

心很累。

不想面對。

…………

……

「......捲、捲心...菜......呃......！！」

卡文迪許眨了眨眼，猛然放開捏住脖子的手，釘在牆上的巴托洛米奧失去支撑跌回地面，咳嗽著大口呼吸。

雙手被反綁著，還戴上了海樓石手銬，巴托洛米奧在白馬面前完全無法保護自己。

他媽的，差點就死了。巴托洛米奧想。

媽的，他差點就死了。卡文迪許捏一把冷汗，暗暗自責著。

巴托洛米奧在瀕死的窒息中找回了意識，他不知道這是什麼地方，也不知道發生了什麼事，唯一肯定的是剛剛如果不是捲心菜及時甦醒過來，他已經死了。

在這有生以來最狼狽的時刻，偏偏（又）遇上那顆爛菜頭。巴托洛米奧一邊祈求對方沒有發現他的狀況，一邊徒勞地回想失去意識那段時間究竟發生了什麼事。

為什麼偏偏就是這傢伙呢？

打從遇上卡文迪許開始，他走到哪裡都會遇到這個人，簡直就像對方預先知道了他的行蹤，再埋伏著等待他經過一樣。

在競技場那時就算了，選手區加起來也不過一個足球場左右的大小，可是連在戰場裡被敵人轟炸擊落，也竟然掉到這傢伙面前是搞什麼鬼？該不會丟炸彈的人其實是卡文迪許？！應邀著前往海賊萬博，夾在成千上萬艘海賊船之間進場，一抬頭旁邊就停泊著那艘粉色娘炮船又是怎樣？！這見鬼的潮濕海域觸發了兩年沒出現的發情期，而且還史無前例地難熬，這時好巧不巧又遇上了？

真是太扯了。

唯一的合理解釋（根據巴托洛米奧的思考邏輯裡）就是， **這傢伙絕對是個跟蹤狂** 。

這種程度的偶遇，說不是故意的都沒人信。他在離開德蕾斯羅薩的船上天天都在跟蹤著前輩們製造著偶遇，他可清楚。

意識到這一點的巴托洛米奧覺得，自己人生裡做過的所有壞事都得到了報應，這報應還有個名字，還頂著一張極為討厭的臉，還擁有著超強的實力，以及超級恐怖的雙重人格，還附帶著自動導航定位追蹤炮的功能。

好像他整天到晚都被世界排擠了也還不夠，世界還要化身成個實體夢魘來追擊他到死為止，媽的，心好累。

從死亡邊緣滾回來的巴托洛米奧一放鬆，體內又開始了騷動，他痛苦地蜷起身體。

「捲心菜……手銬……」

卡文迪許觀察著再次陷入情欲的巴托洛米奧，盤算著接下來該怎麼做。

「是卡文迪許。不，不用解開手銬，白馬不會再出來的。」

「嗚…解開……」

海樓石令巴托洛米奧全身發軟，情欲加速地侵蝕著身體。

「為什麼呢？解開了你打算怎樣？打手槍有用的話你也不至於現在這副樣子了吧？雖然這只是我個人猜測。」卡文迪許蹲下來，背光的撲克臉有種與白馬截然不同的恐怖，在側身蜷曲在地的巴托洛米奧身上投下了黑影。

巴托洛米奧從沒考慮過自殺，但是這一刻他正在考慮撞牆撞到昏迷，他已經尷尬癌末期了，僅餘的腦細胞都被羞恥感先燒成渣渣、再燒成了氣體。

換誰都好。

為什麼偏偏就是卡文迪許呢。

明明除了這個人，誰都好。

「不是很想做嗎？有我在啊……我來幫你不就好了？我們不是朋友嗎？」

卡文迪許說著，伸手撫上那火燒般的耳廓，冰冷的手指沿著頸項掃過肩頭，落在裸露著發熱的胸側，又滑向腰間。

「嗚啊啊——不！不要……捲心菜……嗚……別、別碰！」巴托洛米奧難受地嗚咽著抵抗那涼快的舒適感，全身抖顫起來。

「說什麼呢……這不是在幫你嗎？放心吧我不會說出去的……」

卡文迪許拆下那腰間的小刀丟到自己的配劍杜蘭德爾附近，面不改容地探進對方褲子裡頭。

「捲心——卡文迪許！停手！呃啊啊停下來！！嗚嗯、別碰我！！」

巴托洛米奧哭著說不要了，他應該要停手的，可是他停不下來。

他想把對方壓在身下，想擁有、想要獨佔巴托洛米奧，以及他全部的情緒。

手腳並用地制壓著亂踢的腿，卡文迪許擄住對方褲襠裡灼熱的分身，緊握住揉捏著。

「別、不要！啊、啊啊啊——唔！！」

被最不想看到的人觸碰，身體卻本能地迎接著快感作出了反應，巴托洛米奧覺得這樣的自己很噁心。

被強姦的感覺。原來是這樣的。

「……放開……」

_碰！_

巴托洛米奧一頭撞上堅硬的地面，他不想要感到舒服，他想把感官關掉。

「丟我出去……不要……」

_碰！！_

「巴托洛米奧！」

大顆眼淚聚集而成的小水窪滲著些許血跡，卡文迪許慌張地跨在對方身上，一手撑在地面、一手隔開他的頭部，阻止他繼續自殘，莫名奇妙地也有點想哭的衝動。

但是卡文迪許從來都不哭，他是個沒有眼淚的男人，就是被綁起來砍幾刀他都不會哭的。哭出來就沒有人喜歡他了。

**「除了你誰都好！！！」**

巴托洛米奧甩頭擺脫了他的手，激烈地扭動著反抗。

「我討厭你！我討厭所有像你一樣的人！我討厭你和你的世界和裡面所有的東西你別碰我！！！」

對方縮成一團，嘶喊出來的每一個字都讓卡文迪許覺得，被砍幾刀也許都沒這麼痛。

有種路過街口忽然被十支機關槍集中掃射的委屈感。

「艹你媽的我對你做過什麼了！！我哪裡得罪你了？！我除了在你沒法打開屏障時掩護你！除了幫你一起保護妮歌羅賓！除了為你喜歡的草帽路飛開路撒離！我對你怎樣了你說！！！靠！聽見你出事了我走遍整個城鎮來找你！我怎樣噁心到你了你說！！為什麼總是帶著那樣的眼神看我！？！！」

卡文迪許連珠炮發的怒吼讓巴托洛米奧一愣，突然意識到自己失控著說出了些什麼。

他竟然說出來了。

那樣的說話，他居然一下子全部說了出來。

「不……我……那不是……」

他其實沒有真心在討厭卡文迪許，只是這個人從頭到腳都散發著一種他極為討厭的氣場，他出於本能地心裡有所抵觸。

那並不是卡文迪許的錯，真正可惡的是把卡文迪許以及這個世界塑造成這個樣子的那些混蛋，他知道的。

實際上，從卡文迪許在D區進場時所說的那番話，他就知道這個人的內心大概跟競技場裡那些吃著人血饅頭的群眾不一樣，只是卡文迪許過於修飾的外表、裝模作樣的性格、迎合大眾的愛好，還是無一不逼著巴托洛米奧反感。

「不是……你的錯……可是……」

習慣是很可怕的東西。

他已經習慣了別人的嫌棄，也慣性地對卡文迪許那樣的人抱有先入為主的偏見。

他無法接受不討厭卡文迪許的可能性，即使對方根本 ~~（還）~~ 沒對他做過些什麼。

如此出身富裕、外表討好、人生幾乎沒有陰影、無憂無慮的天才傢伙，就連精神分裂出來的人格都是個優勢，這樣幸福的傢伙什麼都有了，還扮演著個善良正義的角色，吵嚷著指責巴托洛米奧沒跟隨其他所有人一起膜拜他，好像他有多稀罕。

他小時候被欺負著丟進垃圾箱爬不出來的時候這貨還在高床軟枕上睡午覺呢。

太不公平了。

巴托洛米奧全身發著高熱，情欲侵蝕著他的意識，一點點觸碰都讓他難受得要死，卡文迪許俯身在上，一邊說著風涼話一邊隨便地擺佈著他，什麼事都沒有。

太不公平了。

模糊間，巴托洛米奧腦海響起了遙遠的記憶。

_不會有你沒法承受的東西_ _……_

七歲的巴托洛米奧頭枕在婆婆膝上，安靜地盯著圍爐裡的柴火燒得噼啪作響。

室內的溫度讓那小小的身板逐漸暖和起來，婆婆拿著大毛巾耐心地把那還滴著河水的濕髮擦乾著點，等下甘比亞把水燒好了，再讓他去洗洗頭泡個澡。

「你這孩子就是命硬唄……放心吧，老天讓你活下來了，就會看顧著你……」

火光在紅曈裡反映著金橘色，他已經哭夠了，身心都很疲累，有點睏。

「上天給你什麼，你就好好承受著，別人對你怎樣都沒法傷害到你的唄……」

婆婆總是在說些高深的說話，巴托洛米奧往往聽到一半就開始聽不懂——他的的確確有被傷害到了，他記住了傷害他的人們的嘴臉，也記住了被傷害的感覺。

總有一天他要把傷害都還回去。

「不會有你所沒法承受的……不逆天而行，就不會有你沒法承受的東西……」

老天是不公平的。非常地。

可是老天讓他活了下來，給予他強大的能力，一路上指引著他，來到前輩們的身邊執行使命。

他的船上沒有航海士，沒有船醫，沒有工匠。

縱使如此，還是有驚無險地走過了無風帶、顛倒運河、海王類、暴風雪、海漩渦、沙塵暴、龍捲、火海、雷電、糧食危機、海軍追捕、吃人的島嶼、找碴的能力者、全員中毒、全員暈船、全員生病……飛上天又潛入海，他第一艘船的屍骸沉進了偉大航路的海底，跟在他身後的人卻一個都沒少。

憑著那種神獸級的霸王式運氣，別說什麼被神眷顧，就是你說巴托洛米奧就是神都有人信。

沒有他不能承受的悲傷、孤獨、陷害、衝擊、難關、痛楚。

令人恐懼的死亡威脅。

卡文迪許。

沒有他不能承受的東西。

巴托洛米奧竭盡所能地平穩著呼吸。

「……哼嗯……對不起……」

老天把他帶到了前輩們身邊，也把卡文迪許帶到了他身邊。

他已經慾火焚身到腦殼都要燒壞了，這裡就只有他跟卡文迪許。

「……捲心菜……嗚……」

他不能允許自己停止討厭這個醜陋的世界和卡文迪許，但他可以承受。

不要緊的。

卡文迪許抓住巴托洛米奧的胳膊，把他丟到木箱上趴著，一手扯下了他的褲子，欺身壓了上去。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 標題取自OP東海的諺語「恋はいつでもハリケーン（愛情總是一場颶風）」。  
> 意思是，戀愛的心情總是那麼突如其來的又那麼激烈，往往把人殺個措手不及，就像風暴般無法控制，只能任其肆虐著內心，平息之後還會留下破壞的痕跡。  
> 似乎一直用於形容單戀的情況（笑）  
> 巴托也是東海出身的，那裡真是個生產禍害的好地方www
> 
> 關於捲心菜和巴托的背景人設，是根據德島篇和其後有關捲心菜的扉頁假設出來的。  
> 總之就是從小就很缺愛的兩個人（一句完（究竟為什麼寫了那麼多（踹飛  
> 我覺得只有迪托能讓我寫出這種深度的巴托，所以就算我很愛甜甜的忠犬組，還是沒法不嗑仇人組。每天虐虐更健康，分章點也是惡意滿滿（夠
> 
> 話說我被正太巴托嚴重擊倒，他幼齒時期已被我腦內定型成杉月太太畫的那樣，無法自行想像的可以參考一下www.pixiv.net/artworks/42801401  
> 北海那個故事是安徒生的《冰雪女王》（雖然Frozen兩姐妹很美，但原本的故事真心好看十倍），是我最喜歡的童話故事之一。


	3. 戀愛吹襲，請小心戒備  下

「對不起……捲心菜……」

巴托洛米奧淚水汪汪地用眼角求救般看著他，臉紅耳赤著道歉的模樣過於犯規，卡文迪許的腦筋啪一聲斷掉了。

——哪來這麼可憐兮兮的嬌羞著哭到梨花帶雨的妖冶的黑幫老大啊可惡！！

卡文迪許絕對是個超級小氣的小氣鬼，這一點就連粗神經如草帽路飛都能準確地指出，誰讓他躺槍了他都要追索到天腳底的 ~~，可是現在他下身又有了反應~~ ……可是現在他有更緊急重要的事情要處理，剛才收到的傷害、憤怒的原因通通成了過眼雲烟。

他有用千分之一秒疑惑過這突如其來的態度轉變到底是什麼回事，但是千分之一秒間，他決定留待事後檢討的時候再慢慢研究。

這樣狀態美味的天敵不是每天都能遇到的！

卡文迪許是個機會主義者，他不介意先得到巴托洛米奧的肉體，再讓對方的心靈妥協。

不是有句什麼諺語嗎？「想找住對方的心首先得抓住對方的[嗶——]」之類的。 ~~（不是的並沒有這樣的諺語。）~~

『跟卡文迪許做過之後，我再也沒法對其他人有感覺了唄……真是太厲害了嗚嗚嗚……除了卡文迪許我誰都不想要了唄，怎麼辦，好像喜歡上卡文迪許了！』

他能想像到不遠的將來，巴托洛米奧再次遇到自己時，那副小鹿亂衝著糾結著想向他告白的表情——

——你可能對此有點熟悉，因為這是巴托洛米奧面對草帽團與其密切相關生物及死物的專屬表情。太可憐了卡文迪許。

被勃發的情欲傳染到 ~~（也被自己的腦洞燒到）~~ ，無法抑制衝動的卡文迪許一手抓住巴托洛米奧的胳膊，帶點粗暴地把人丟往牆邊堆疊起的木箱上，讓對方半趴著，一手扯下那礙事的褲子至大腿，覆上渾圓的臀部曲線，壓上去咬住熟透的耳殼。

卡文迪許發出了品嘗美食的哼嗯聲，聲音的震動透過牙齒傳至巴托洛米奧的耳尖，化為一陣電流鑽入了他的中樞神經。

「嗯啊！！」

酥癢感在腦部炸開，順著脊骨流向下身，巴托洛米奧被刺激著仰起身體抬高了屁股，抵上了卡文迪許腫脹的胯部。

「唔……！」

卡文迪許捏住一邊臀瓣，用力把對方按回去，指尖碰到裡頭溫熱的入口，竟然傳來潮濕的觸感，緊抓著掰開一點，那裡甚至漏出了濕潤的黏液。

本來還擔心了一下巴托洛米奧會不會很抗拒，怕對方無法接受在下面，然後精神受到衝擊啊、心理陰影很嚴重啊、以後誓死不再來往啊什麼的，可是眼下這貨無論是表情還是下意識行為還是身體構造，都分明是個徹徹底底的零號？！這跟卡文迪許豈不是天造地設的一對？

他從後頸沿著背部的直線舔下，緊握住對方下體，兩指擠進濕滑的穴口。

突如其來的入侵讓巴托洛米奧吃痛著叫出聲，卡文迪許卻感到對方的性器興奮地跳動了一下。

要不是這特強春藥令巴托洛米奧飢渴到變成了被虐狂，就是巴托洛米奧本身就是喜歡被虐的體質。無論哪個都讓卡文迪許覺得中了頭獎。

性交的話，卡文迪許一向堅持著佔據主導地位。

大概潛意識暗暗受到白馬影響，他總是有種想要掌握一切的控制欲——喜歡被服從、被需要，喜歡恣意摧毁，對身下的人各種操控著讓其發出甜美的哭聲慘叫，從而對他傾慕到仰賴的地步，無底線地滿足他所有要求，完全無法忍受反過來被擺佈的情況。

（這是為什麼在德蕾斯羅薩變成玩具那段時間簡直是地獄，亦因此他這輩子都欠了GOD烏索普。）

就算是強逼出來的愛慕，也終究算是愛的一種體現，他這樣認為。

**為了被愛，他什麼都做。**

卡文迪許在對方體內挖掘著探索，聆聽著巴托洛米奧難耐的呻吟和喘息，指節深入著到達敏感的前列腺，確認般輕輕地按壓了一下，聽到對方變調的驚呼後，變成只在周圍打轉，滿意地看著他嗚咽著想要往後迎上得到更多，卻又因為前面被鉗制著而沒法移動，仰起的身體放棄般跌回木箱上。

「怎麼了……很想要嗎？」卡文迪許站在巴托洛米奧身後，交叉著手指撑開玩弄著括約肌。

巴托洛米奧前額頂著沾濕了淚水的箱面，弓起身子看著自己身後卡文迪許顛倒的身影，難受無比地點了點頭。

對方的手指沒入至根部，壞心地故意忽略掉敏感點，在裡頭更深處攪動著。

「嗚……捲心菜…嗚嗯……給我……不行了…已經……啊……」

「給你什麼？說清楚，乖，說了就給你。」

卡文迪許微笑著牽出透明的體液，指尖在穴口擴張著轉動挑逗，又深入濕熱的甬道裡緩緩抽插。

「混蛋！！」巴托洛米奧全身發抖，覺得自己快被撩到要瘋了，再分不清正在焚燒著腦袋的究竟是情慾還是羞恥感。

「操我！再不操就要死了你個白癡混蛋爛菜頭 **現在馬上立刻快操我！！靠！** 」

「這是讓別人幫忙的態度嗎？真是沒禮貌。再來一次。」

對巴托洛米奧的回答感到不悅，卡文迪許臉上的笑容消失了，菊穴裡又增加一隻手指，抽動的速度卻放得極慢，前面的手也開始用拇指殘忍地一下下掃過性器的頂瑞。

「啊啊……不要、捲心菜！嗚⋯⋯捲心菜對不起！別、啊…啊啊我說、我說就是！嗚唔！嗚嗚啊別……」

前後都被拆磨般挑逗著，巴托洛米奧扭動著腰，瀕臨在崩潰的邊緣，腰後的手銬在掙扎間發出了金屬碰撞的聲音。

「嗯，正確的邀請方式是……跟著我說——」

卡文迪許湊到巴托洛米奧耳邊，熾熱的吐息與低沉的聲音蠱惑著引導對方。

「『卡文迪許前輩』……」

「卡文……迪許……」

前輩你個頭！這隻惡趣味的鬼！！真是他媽的有病！！！

巴托洛米奧覺得乾脆找人來一槍打死他算了，那樣還比較痛快比較有尊嚴。

他都折墮到要被卡文迪許操的地步了，難道還不夠嗎？

對方眼神一暗，食指指甲摳進已經流著球腺液的鈴口輕輕挖著。

「啊啊啊啊啊——！！」

痛楚混合著戰慄的快感讓巴托洛米奧眼前一陣雪花，被逼著發出了尖叫。

「『前輩』呢？」

「前輩！嗚啊啊前輩！呃啊啊！不行不要那裡別！！嗚、嗚啊不！！」

「乖，繼續，『卡文迪許前輩，請盡情享用我的身體，求您把我操到壞掉』。」

「嗚……卡文迪許是個心理變態——啊啊啊不不不等等快停對不起！！」

「為什麼就是學不乖呢？你是白癡嗎……」

「求……嗚嗯……求你把我…操壞……啊哈…已經……捲心菜…不行了……嗚……」

「誰不行了——」

「不是不是不是對不起不是的別再——」

看著巴托洛米奧哆嗦著哭得一塌糊塗的側臉，卡文迪許嘆息著放開了虐待下體的手，拿袖子幫對方擦掉一點眼淚鼻涕。

「……算你勉強合格吧。反正我也忍不住了。」

他抽出埋在對方體內的手指，空虛的媚肉眷戀地挽留著，甚至在他退出洞口時吸吮了一下。

「呃……捲心菜……」

卡文迪許口乾舌燥著解開了褲頭，掏出硬得發紫的分身，二話不說地抵上那微微綻開的菊穴。

「是卡文迪許。」

他兩手用力扒開臀肉，頂弄著撑開了括約肌，狠狠地盡根搗入。

「啊痛！啊啊啊啊啊痛——！不！！嗚！！！」

沒有得到充分擴張的後穴，僅靠著濕滑的分泌吞下了比手指粗長許多的陰莖。柔軟的甬壁被肉刃分割著擠開，巴托洛米奧下身傳來撕裂的痛感，同時，渴求著安慰的前列腺被粗暴地磨擦著輾過，兩種強烈的刺激聯合起來把他一下子推上了絕頂。

巴托洛米奧搖著頭哭喊著射精了，卡文迪許卻完全沒有給他休息的機會，徑自開始了操插，亳不憐香惜玉地侵犯著。

「啊、啊哈！嗚啊！嗚、不！呃啊！啊啊啊……」

碩大的硬物一下下碾壓著敏感點、衝擊著最深處，無情地延續著高潮的快感，巴托洛米奧軟癱在木箱上，高舉著屁股，生理性的淚水湧出睜得大大的眼睛，隨著插肆的節奏被逼發出著無意義的聲節，海樓石手銬被拉扯得哐哐作響。前面再也射不出東西的性器抖動著還想吐出點什麼，泊泊地溢出了透明的前列腺液。

對於射精後過度敏感的身體，這般猛烈的刺激理應只會造成痛苦，可是巴托洛米奧已經進入了發情期四天而完全沒有得到過慰藉，身體早已極度飢渴到連這樣的疼痛都自動轉化成快感的地步。

吞吐著肉柱的穴口泛著一層水光，肉體的撞擊聲中夾雜著噗嗤的淫猥水聲，甬道裡溫熱的軟肉緊絞著滾燙的巨物。

「啊……巴托洛米奧，好棒……還想要嗎？都給你……」

卡文迪許俯身吻了一下泛起薄汗的後背，細細撫摸著，另一手鎖住對方的腰，奮力挺身著加速搗動。

巴托洛米奧目光散渙著，來不及吞嚥的唾液自嘴角流下。

「嗯……嗯啊……捲心菜……啊、啊嗯……嗚嗯捲心菜……」

——啪！

「呃啊！！」

結實的翹臀傳來一下的刺痛，被抽打之處殘留著又熱又麻的感覺。

「叫錯了……」

「嗚……卡、卡文…迪許……嗯…啊……」

——啪！啪！！

「嗚唔！啊啊！！」

卡文迪許又掌摑了兩下同一個地方，清脆響亮的聲音和麻痺的刺痛感令巴托洛米奧羞恥地著要躲避，但屁眼裡還插著對方不斷進出的性器，根本無處可逃。

「漏掉了『前輩』呢？」

「嗚……嗚嗚嗯……不……別這樣……啊哈……」

沒聽到滿意的答覆，卡文迪許繼續一邊衝擊著對方體內，一邊毫不留情地狠摑著可憐的臀瓣。每一下抽打都伴隨著後穴的一次緊縮，卡文迪許對這種舒服的刺激樂此不疲。

「啊！嗚啊！啊！呃！啊啊、啊啊啊！」

雖然說出來大概沒人信，但巴托洛米奧小時候確實還滿乖的，這輩子都未曾被打過屁股，最多只是偷吃著糖果被打過手板，這種火辣辣的羞辱痛感還是頭一次體會，而且讓他體會的人還居然是他的死對頭，這個死對頭還一邊操他一邊打他屁股。

前輩他個頭！這傢伙根本是個心理變態的性虐待狂！

「『前輩』呢？」

「嗚嗚嗚變態……」

那邊半圓已經被連續抽擊至通紅，卡文迪許把肉莖拔出一半，前端重重地壓迫住前列腺但拒絕給予刺激，又在屁股補上一記拍打。

「啊—— 不……呃啊！」

「『前・輩』・呢？」

「嗚唔……前、前…輩……嗚……」

巴托洛米奧幾乎是咬牙切齒地擠出這稱呼，討厭卡文迪許對他進行這種精神污染。

沒錯對方是比他年長比他早出海，但他對路飛一行人的稱呼是出於發自內心的尊敬，相比之下，卡文迪許除了第二人格的怪物實力，還有什麼值得他敬佩的地方嗎？

就算嘴上被逼說出來了，巴托洛米奧心裡也還是不承認對方。

平時的巴托洛米奧有著無敵的防守屏障，像一座無法攻陷的要塞，又嘴賤又囂張，現在擺著那麼色情的姿勢，屁股高翹著被他操插蹂躪，滿目不甘，卻又燒紅著臉、眼泛淚光地被他壓在身下，那副脆弱的樣子衝擊著卡文迪許內心。

他不願意其他人看到這樣的巴托洛米奧。

一想到對方之前還昏迷著時叫著前輩前輩什麼的，就讓他很憤怒很傷心，他直覺認定 ~~他的~~ 巴托洛米奧被別人睡過了。

他沒有詢問，反正就算對方否認，他在妒火的偏見下也會覺得是說謊。就算真的沒有在說謊，也是在一邊發情一邊腦內著跟草帽船上的誰做，這同樣地讓他非常生氣，不知怎地就是覺得不可以。

雖說卡文迪許自己也跟不少人做過——他知道這是雙重標準——但是他從來沒有像巴托洛米奧傾慕著草帽一伙那樣喜歡過任何人，所以在他的標準裡那些都不算數。

逼著巴托洛米奧對他作出同樣的稱呼，是故意地，想要混進一個美好的幻象裡。

自己製造著誤會，然後自己走進去，短暫地自我催眠，妄想被愛著的感覺。

一旦反抗就得馬上懲罰，若是配合便要立即予以獎勵。

卡文迪許抵住敏感點重新深入後穴，覆上緊貼著他的後背，環住腰又開始了搗插，一改剛才的暴戾，溫和地研磨著擠開軟肉，充滿著甬道，甚至撫上對方的胸肌一陣捏按，撥弄搓揉著照顧胸前的突起。

「嗯……啊嗯⋯⋯唔……嗯啊……哈……」

巴托洛米奧原先激烈的喊叫變成了甜美軟糯的呻吟，鈴口又流出了汁液。

卡文迪許深入淺出地操幹著，巴托洛米奧也舒服地擺動著腰，迎接著對方一下下插入的動作，快感在兩人體內堆積，卡文迪許逐漸加大著拔插的幅度和力度，每次頂進都集中地攻擊輾上前列腺。

「啊哈……唔……好舒服……巴托洛米奧……啊……」

「啊、嗯啊……啊啊啊…嗚…嗚嗯……要、要去……嗯、啊啊、啊啊啊——」

肉壁抖顫著一陣陣收縮，彷彿在懇求著填滿，卡文迪許被包圍著吸吮，與巴托洛米奧一起攀上了高潮，在其身體深處盡數釋放，滿足地微微喘息著。

他維持著埋在對方體內的姿勢休息，享受著高潮的餘韻，以及被媚肉輕抖著纏繞的感覺，每當對方想要把他的分身排出，便霸道地推回進去。

「嗚……嗯唔……」

巴托洛米奧回過神來，動了動酸痛的肩膀，雙手還被反扣著，他只能有限度地移動。卡文迪許撑起上身，輕輕摸上對方的手腕，那裡因為先前的掙扎被金屬磨得發紅，指尖卻泛白著，怕是已經麻掉了。

他從口袋裡拿出鑰匙，解開了手銬，也除掉了綁住對方手指的髮帶，熟練地把長髮隨意束起，才又趴回去單手攬住巴托洛米奧，慵懶地有一下沒一下按摩著發麻的一邊胳膊，又順著摸上了對方的手，逐根從指根輕掃至指尖，食指、中指、無名指，一下、兩下……

巴托洛米奧心裡泛起了相當奇怪的感覺，比剛才的種種，溫柔的性愛和這樣的對待更令人不知所措，好像胃裡有千百隻蝴蝶在飛舞。

這樣的卡文迪許並不討厭，意識到這一點讓他有點害怕。他不知道這是什麼情況，只是面紅耳熱地抽掉了手，把臉埋進自己的臂彎，慶幸著這姿勢下，對方沒法發現自己的表情。

彷彿能夠讀到巴托洛米奧的思緒，卡文迪許抽出陰莖，將對方的身體翻轉過來面向著自己，抬起一條腿擱在肩上，另一手抓住腳踝放在臀部旁邊，順道把褪到一半的褲子脫掉扔走。

兩人的下身才分開不夠十秒，他已經在想念那溫暖的包覆感，便重新把性器埋了進去，恢復得差不多的肉莖又硬了點。

「哈……啊…啊啊呃……」括約肌、甬壁、前列腺經歷過剛才的性愛，被磨得相當敏感，這樣完全拔出又再次被貫穿，巴托洛米奧正在嚴重地發情的身體戰慄著，爆發了新一輪的情慾，半軟的前面又有了反應。

下身的嘴熟悉著卡文迪許的形狀，急不及待地吸住吞下了碩大，剛才還來不及排出的白濁又被堵著推回直腸深處，磨擦的刺激感、被塞滿的飽脹感，以及身體大開著展示的羞恥感惹得巴托洛米奧一陣嗚咽。

卡文迪許拿掉巴托洛米奧遮掩住淚目的手臂，固定在頭頂之上。

「這樣你才能看清楚是我在操你……不是別的誰。」

說罷，胯部又擺動挺刺了起來，把身下人幹出悅耳的聲音，空出來的手從對方的下腹緩緩向上撫摸，描繪著肌肉的紋理。

巴托洛米奧的身體很漂亮，像一件精心雕琢的藝術品，嚴謹地遵從著預先計算好的比例打造出來，從恰到好處的肌肉分佈到每個部位的形態尺寸與銜接，找遍全身都挑不出一絲瑕疵。

上帝偶爾會做出一兩件完美的傑作，卡文迪許心想，有時像他自己的美貌那樣慷慨地讓世人欣賞，有時則像巴托洛米奧的身體那樣欲蓋彌彰地待人發堀。

美麗的東西是卡文迪許的精神食糧，他不會出錯的。

如此精緻的雕像被賦予了靈魂，大理石隨著心臟跳動滲透出生命的血色，卡文迪許貪婪地注視、索取、擁抱著這具軀體，孜孜不倦地侵犯著，嘴唇貼上眉骨的肌膚摩挲。

巴托洛米奧的睫毛是純白色，像雪地裡的狼犬那樣，短而濃密卻更為纖細，半透明般的刷子平時不易察覺，要湊近了才能發現。

這是一頭珍貴的稀獸，酒紅的瞳眸以至骨感的指尖，無一不透露出危險的力量。

正如所有鮮艷好看的事物總帶著毒液或利刺，巴托洛米奧的滿口尖牙也蘊含著威脅，驅趕任何膽敢覬覦他的人。

然而這般張牙舞爪的兇狠背後，卻是以防守為主的溫柔能力。

所有美麗的東西、所有溫柔、所有愛，他 **全部都** 想得到手。

卡文迪許抱著巴托洛米奧做到雙方都筋疲力竭，最後一次射進了對方的體內，卻仍然留在裡面堵塞住不願出來。

巴托洛米奧方才緊抱住自己的手臂還軟軟地搭在他的肩膀，卡文迪許壓住對方的身體，鈄視著那尚未清醒的、微微別開的側臉，目光落在嘴角的劍齒上。

現在，接吻的話，大概不會被察覺吧。

他會先吻上那裝腔作勢的獠牙，以那裡作為起點，撬開半啟的嘴唇，舌頭探進去掃過一顆顆凶狠的利齒，就像輕輕舔過玫瑰花身上尖銳的荊棘，再咬住一片唇瓣吸吮品嘗。

卡文迪許湊近，鼻尖摩挲著乾涸的淚痕，抽出了分身。

——沒有吻下去。

穴口蠕動著一時無法收縮，被灌滿的甬道不住地吐出超載的白色漿液，巴托洛米奧身上的潮紅逐漸消退。

卡文迪許伸手抓過扔在一旁的黑色斗篷，隨便卷起來與巴托洛米奧分享著枕住，堅持不讓自己睡著，腦內浮現許多胡思亂想：一些零碎的記憶，一些毫不相關風景，一些涉及過去現在未來的、不存在的東西。

他們側躺在地上，靜靜地、手腳交纏著相擁，就像一對普通地相愛著的戀人。

那樣地交疊著汗水、呼吸、此起彼落的心跳，受傷殘缺的靈魂不安地彼此靠近，卻始終沒有觸碰的勇氣。

不知道過了多久，外頭的雨聲已經消失，教堂敲響了宣布魔法結束的晨鐘，情感冷卻的兩人半醒著，尷尬地別開了臉、肢體縮開。

+.+.+.+.+

卡文迪許讓巴托洛米奧半搭在他身上，攙扶著對方緩慢地往旅館的方向移動。

巴托洛米奧吃力地走著，每一步都感受著身體快要散架的痛，但他嚴重抗議著不讓卡文迪許抱回去，即使這令他不得不延長與對方相處的時間。

得知事源並非誰惡整著下了春藥，而是巴托洛米奧體內本來就具備著偶爾發情的特質，卡文迪許有種打開了一齣偵探片，看到最後才倏地發現原來是科幻片的被騙感。

「那你以前都是怎麼辦的？！」

「不怎麼辦，反正又不常有這種事，有時熬一下就過去了唄，不然自己動手解決也——不對我幹嘛要跟你說，我怎麼辦關你屁事。」

身體倚靠著對方，可是內心已經豎起了推開對方的屏障。

「自、自、自己……解……決……？」

卡文迪許𣊬間就腦出了一連串極為淫靡的畫面，基本上就是一部快速播放著的巴托洛米奧的單人基片，他臉紅耳赤地收緊了抓在對方腰間和前臂的力道，吞了吞口水。

「你、你你你在腦補什麼鬼東西啦變態爛菜頭！這是啥鬼表情！正常男人誰沒打過一兩次手搶！之前都很輕微的才不像這次——」

想到昨晚的事情，巴托洛米奧同樣刷地滿臉通紅。

體內那種奇怪的感覺又回來了，他在腦裡把再次出現的蝴蝶一隻隻捏死。

——在想什麼呢。不可以的。絕對。

「不像這次？為什麼？這之前發生了什麼事嗎？」

「能有什麼特別的……啊……」

_「不..._ _不要......_ _已經......._ _哈........._ _求......_ _別........._ _」_

 _——_ _身體的負荷超越了極限，卻還是被鉗制住猛力操插，對方無視著他的慘叫和求饒，不斷頂進那抽搐著的甬道，似要輾碎可憐的前列腺，前面酸痛著發抖，瘋狂的恐怖快感流遍全身。他狂顫著，分身噴出大量潮吹的體液——_

………………嗯，有發生了。

兩個月前在千陽號上發生的那件事，巴托洛米奧回想起來還是心有餘悸，耳根上的紅又加深了兩三度，頭頂快要冒出煙來。

「巴托洛米奧，喂，怎麼了？」

「沒、沒什麼……」

被。睡。了。

那種羞澀的表情是怎樣？！

絕對有被睡了！！可惡——！！！

卡文迪許腦內本來由單人主演的GV被強行加入了看不見臉的男/女優。

「發生過什麼了？！！是草帽路飛嗎是妮歌羅賓嗎！！究竟是誰快說！！！」

他在巴托洛米奧耳邊大聲吼著，吵得對方一陣耳鳴，生氣地朝他吼回去。

「發生什麼都不關你的事！！幹嘛突然提起路飛前輩了你有病唄？！」

不是路飛？卡文迪許混亂地想到那個三刀流劍士一副禁欲系的樣子，以巴托洛米奧的性格，無論哪個「前輩」他都不敢主動勾引的……所以是另一方主動……

「是那個變態改造人嗎！！你跟他做了嗎？！！」

「沒有啦！！喂你不准那樣叫弗蘭奇前輩！人家可比你男子漢一千倍一萬倍——」

等等，巴托洛米奧疑惑，為什麼對方突然就激動了？草帽一伙裡有他特別在意的人嗎？是在確認他有沒有跟自己在意的人發生關係？

「嚇！果然還是妮歌羅賓？！」

卡文迪許醒起對方剛才並沒有否認跟妮歌羅賓有關係。

那個女人向巴托洛米奧拋眉眼了！明明自己也救過她可是她並沒有對自己拋過眉眼！

該死的，真是個心機重的魔女，她必定知道她一句話就能讓 ~~純情的~~ 巴托洛米奧跪下來被她踩在腳下玩弄。

妮歌羅賓笑聲想起來都覺得陰險，他腦內的雙人GV又轉換成女王系性虐A片。

不過是女人就好辦了，世上沒有卡文迪許搞不定的女人，他沿著腦裡那條亂七八糟彎彎曲曲的思路，迅速擬定出一個畸形的橫刀奪愛方案。

「我怎可能跟羅賓前輩……你好失禮！！不都說了與你無關嗎！問這麼多幹嘛！為什麼又提起羅賓前輩？！你喜歡上她了嗎？！人家是個女神唄你只是棵爛菜頭，想都別想！」

說慌也好真話也好。

卡文迪許已經找到了萬全之策：

是女人就搶過來！是男人就斬掉！ **簡單、直接、有效！**

 ~~（~~ ~~GOD~~ ~~烏索普的話就給他狂送女人！）~~ ~~~~

『卡文迪許前輩好厲害♡ 可是我已經有喜歡的人了唄……』

『你所有喜歡的人都被我收拾了！』

『欸？！那、那麼，我不就只能愛上你了嗎？！』

『沒錯！正是！那些擾亂人心的混蛋雜碎——』

「 **——** **會讓你們得逞嗎？！！！** 」

「…………什麼跟什麼唄……你還在跟我說話嗎……啊，到了。」

「老大！」「是老大！」「回來了！」

徹夜在旅館餐廳裡輪流值班的小弟們聽見門口的吵鬧聲，醒著的都站了起來圍了過去，甘比亞慌忙地朝巴托洛米奧跑了過來。

「額頭怎麼受傷了？！沒事吧？發生什麼——」

一見到甘比亞，巴托洛米奧幾乎馬上就抽起搭在卡文迪許肩上的臂，也拍掉了對方緊扶著自己腰部的手。

「……沒事，不小心撞到了，有點……感冒……我先回房間。」

甘比亞朝卡文迪許快速地道謝了一聲，便一臉擔心地扶著巴托洛米奧從他身旁把人帶走了。卡文迪許微微瞇起眼睛，評估著這傢伙是不是也有必要斬掉。

巴托洛米奧踏上通往二樓客房的樓梯，想起些什麼，又示意甘比亞停下來，側身向還站在門口的卡文迪許點了點頭。

「承蒙照顧。」沒有下次。好走不送。

這樣有禮貌而語氣平淡的巴托洛米奧令卡文迪許感到陌生，忽然沒法把這個冷漠疏離的巴托洛米奧，與剛剛還倚在他身上跟他鬥嘴的人重疊起來。

雖然，像昨晚那樣……的巴托洛米奧，也是第一次看見。

邪笑著使用低下手段挑釁別人的他。

帶著憤世嫉俗的眼神表露著不屑的他。

像個害羞少女連對話都不敢直視草帽路飛的他。

堅定地拼上了性命守護著妮歌羅賓的他。

一提起草帽團就會興奮到變成個話癆的他。

脆弱地在情欲泛濫裡緊抱著自己的他。

冷靜而有教養地朝他點頭道謝的他……

卡文迪許覺得自己好像在收集著散落一地的、巴托洛米奧的碎片，一邊把它們逐塊拼湊起來，一邊想像著完整的巴托洛米奧究竟是怎樣的。

北海的傳說裡，有一面鏡子。

說謊的人照在那鏡子裡，真相就泄漏出來了，人們感到被冒犯，對此非常討厭，指責著那是惡魔製造出來搗亂人間的東西。

鏡子被摔破，化成了千千萬萬的碎片，其中兩塊，掉進了一個小男孩的眼裡和心裡。

（那一定很痛吧，卡文迪許想。）

男孩被外表漂亮的女人困在冰天雪地裡，每天，默默地、孤獨地，拼砌著鏡子的碎片……

他一晃神，樓梯上的人影早已消失了。

熬了夜的卡文迪許下午才睡醒。

夢境裡，他走到了一面破碎著裂開的鏡子前。

鏡中本應是自己倒影的地方，是與自己一樣神色寂寞的巴托洛米奧。

「「真討厭。」」

他對著鏡子說，鏡裡的人也對他說了同樣的話。

然後他的心口跟眼裡一陣刺痛。

醒了過來。

旅館主人依時來為他解開了海樓石的手銬，詢問之下，那班邪教笨蛋午前便已出航離開了。

暴雨過後的小鎮恢復平靜，窗外藍天白雲。

可是，那場名為巴托洛米奧的颶風，在卡文迪許腦海裡造成的一片狼藉，他不懂得如何收拾。

下回預告

「歡迎回來，玩家 卡文迪許 閣下，請選擇進度。」（噼啪……）

「讀檔錯誤，無法打開『巴托洛米奧』之感情線攻略。請重新選擇。」（噼里啪啦）

「數據分析中——初始啟動步驟出錯，請重啟。」（噼噼啪啪）

「找尋修復軟件『好感度.exe』——顯示0項結果。請重啟。」（啪。）

「請稍候——重啟頁面404不存在。自動導向至『單戀模式』。」

（噼里啪啦噼噼啪啪……）

「線上搜索『巴托洛米奧+好感度.exe』。抱歉，下載設有權限，閣下非草帽內部成員帳戶無法存取。自動導向至『單戀模式』——」

卡文迪許：「 **搞毛啊根** **本從** **一開始就壞掉了吧？！？！！！** 」

「『單戀模式』已開啟——」

巴托：「你這個爛菜頭真是怎麼看怎麼討厭唄。」

卡文迪許：「靠！！！（舉起屏幕要砸爛）」

巴托：「不過一件事歸一件事，要做的話還是可以……（眼神不甘）」

卡文迪許：「可、可惡……（砸不下手）」

次回：卡文迪許x巴托洛米奧《戀情展開的錯誤示範》

請勿期待。

斯萊曼：「（緩慢輸入）船長……沉迷……H game……該怎樣解決……很急，線上等……」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 叮叮！第一回合賽事結束，雙方打成平手，但是按照走向似乎還是巴托洛米奧選手先佔了上風！接下來是二選一的題目：要粗暴地攻陷對方的身體？還是溫柔地攻陷對方的心呢？（卡文迪許迅速按下不存在的答案C.兩樣都要（犯規（捲心菜加油www  
> ——這什麼鬼比賽啊並不是（笑）
> 
> 前前後後地兩次逼著巴托喊前輩那裡我寫到笑噴，事後巴托絕對有秒速變回對捲心菜嗤之以鼻的狀態（”哼”一聲再加個”討厭你”的眼神那樣hhh（真是隻難以馴服的小野貓——啊不，是劍齒虎（這差很遠吧喂
> 
> 跟腦內混亂雙冠軍的兩人一樣，迪托的奧義絕對是砂糖與刀片、純情小清新與黃暴鈣片場的混亂交錯。抱著這種想法寫成了這篇。  
> 寫完連我都跟他們一起憂鬱了，真是不省心的一對。
> 
> 接下來還會不會有續篇呢............預定是有的，能產出就有，不過預先聲明不是肉。  
> （連續寫了三篇肉的我變成了人乾需要一段時間康復（倒下


End file.
